The Guardians
by Malisa Ambrolleigns
Summary: What if there was another group? What if the leader of the group was kin to a certain revolver carrying Alexandrian? This is the story of Rhonda Grimes and the Guardians. Rated M for Language and incoming Smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**My**_ name is Rhonda Grimes, and I am the leader of a group called the Guardians. When shit hit the fan,my brother, Rick, had been in the hospital due to getting shot in a car chase. I have no idea if he's alive ornot, if  
Lori's alive, Carl... All I know is, is that there's dead walking and the only way to kill them permanently is to cause damage to the head. Anyway, back to the story. When everything went down, I was with a small group of five people. TherewasGreg,  
who saved my life from the nasty cannibal mother fuckers. Then John, Greg'sbrother. His sons, Sam and Robert; and finally little Lilla. The moment I saw her I knew she didn't belong to anyone in the group. As the six of us traveled thedirtyroadwith  
little sleep and little to eat, we came across anarea of small houses, Greg said we should move on but I felt like it was a place to be for the moment. When we cleared out the houses out we settled for a while then went in search of food andwater.  
Suddenly I heard a scream. I told Lilla and Robert to hide and ran towards the scream, Greg was being devoured by a walker that had staggered into his house. After I had killed it Greg told me to guard everyone with my life, to be a Guardianfor  
those who could guard and protect themselves. My name is Rhonda Grimes, and this is my story.

A/N: Ok, I know everyone hates these things but fuck it. This is my third(?) story on here. I would like some feedback on if y'all like it or if I should take it down...

Ps:Disclaimer will be in a few chapters so here's the first.

DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing but the characters that are unfamiliar. Wish I owned Daryl Dixon or Norman Reedusbutsadly I don't :'(

~Malisa~


	2. Chapter 2

I wason a run with Sam, as Robert is home with Lilla; for clothes, food and weapons, if found. As we were looking in one store nearby, we found a small group of three men. They introduced themselves as Jon, Colby, and Joe. They eachhad a specificweapon.  
Jon had a gun; Colby had a sword; and Joe had a bow and arrows. We had asked them a few questions and offered them a place to stay if they decided to cooperate and help with runs and such. They hesitatedbut agreed nonetheless.

As we were on our way can to Lilla and Sam, we killed a few eaters, andhunted a few rabbits and squirrels to eat for dinner later. We were on our way back to camp when I heard a bone chilling scream.

"Lilla!" I yelled out,running towards the scream. When we got to the others, Sam was being eaten by an eater.

"Shit" I muttered running forward killing it and dropping next to Sam.

"Sammy, come on don't leave me,please? I need you. We need you." I whispered to him.

"Rhonda, keep her safe, ok? I'll see you in another life." He said softly taking his last breath. I cried as he went limp in my arms. Jon came forward and kneeled on the other side of Sam. "Rhon, we have to do it be fore he comes back." He said softlypicking  
up a knife that belonged to a now dead Sam. I nodded taking the knife from his hand and pushing it into the base of Sam's neck so it couldn't leave any other blemishes on his face.

I cried for two hours after that holding Lilla and being surrounded by the remainder of our group. I eventually cried myself to sleep holding my new daughter as Joe took over watch so the others can sleep as well. When I woke up Colby was on watch andLilla  
was now laying by Jon.

"Hey, how long was I out?" I asked the man on watch. "Hey Rhon. You were out for six hours, I believe?" He said as I sat next to him on the dirty, leafy ground.

"Well shit, mostamount of sleep I've gotten in years" I said jokingly, hoping to hear him laugh at least once. It worked for a second then he went back to thestone- faced man I met a few weeks ago.

"So, Colby, what's your story?"

He sighed, "Why do youwant to know?"

"I was just trying to pass time." I sighed softly "Go to sleep Colby, I'll take watch now."

He got up and went to lay near Joe on the other side of the small camp we set up. I looked up at the stars playing with the knife my brother had given me on my 12th birthday. After all this time it's still sharp and unrusted.

I look over at Lilla and see her tossing a little, so I walk over to her and pick her up.

Singing is the first thing that comes to mind to calm her down.

" _When I stand in a crowded room  
I feel alone like nobody's there  
And when u speak so cold to me  
I can see your breath in the air  
It's taking it's toll on me  
In the bathroom taking showers  
So u don't see me cry  
Baby it's such a crime  
I've tried to feel confident  
I'm bitter, you're not making sense  
I missed you till you almost took  
My sanity, I'm starting a new verse_

 _You're like poetry  
Hiding behind the words you speak  
Changing the words of the story  
You say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me  
I'm fighting  
You're hiding behind the words  
You're speaking  
Changing the words  
I'm lost in the verse  
You say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me  
Why are you hiding?_

 _When I give you gratitude  
You act like you don't hear me speak  
And when I tell you what you do to me  
You don't even hear the truth  
What are you trying to prove?  
I stare out the window for hours  
Cause you won't listen to me  
You won't even look in my eyes  
I've tried to feel confident  
I'm bitter, you're not making sense  
I missed you till you almost took  
My sanity, I'm starting a new verse_

 _You're like poetry  
Hiding behind the words you speak  
Changing the words of the story  
You say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me  
I'm fighting  
You're hiding behind the words  
You're speaking  
Changing the words  
I'm lost in the verse  
You say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me  
Why are you hiding?_

 _Don't believe what you're saying  
I read your face and I'm blanking  
Cause I don't know what's in front of my face  
I try to feel confident  
I've tried to feel confident  
I'm bitter, you're not making sense  
I missed you till you almost took  
My sanity  
Oh oh oh o-oh (four times)  
I'm starting a new verse like_

 _You're like poetry  
Hiding behind the words you speak  
Changing the words of the story  
You say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me  
I'm fighting_

 _You're like poetry  
Hiding behind the words you speak  
Changing the words of the story  
You say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me  
I'm fighting_

 _You're like poetry  
Hiding behind the words you speak  
Changing the words of the story  
You say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me  
I'm fighting  
You're hiding behind the words  
You're speaking  
Changing the words  
I'm lost in the verse  
You say you don't love me  
Then say that you love me  
Why are you hiding?"_

When I finish; Jon, Joe, and Colby are staring at me with gaping mouths and the little girl in my arms is sleeping comfortably against my chest.

"What?" I ask staring at them worriedly. "Did I wake y'all?"

Joe scratches the back of his neck "Umm... why were you singing?"

"Lilla was waking up and I want her so sleep a little while longer so I did the first thing that came to mind." I said shrugging.

"Shit princess, I might need you to sing me to sleep from now on." Jon said with a slight chuckle.

"What you mean?" I said oblivious to the joke he was implying.

"Baby girl, that was amazing." Joe said making me blush and smile lightly.

"Thank you guys." I say bashfully.

All of a sudden we hear a shuffling and gargling sound.

"What the hell?" Jon says going towards the sound.

"Jon,no!" I exclaim seeing an eater come towards us.

Disclaimer: the song and characters here don't belong to me.


End file.
